Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze
is the 3rd Movie War crossover film between ''Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze, featuring special appearances from the first seven Kamen Riders (Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, and Stronger) to commemorate the franchise's 40th anniversary. The catchphrase for the movie is . It also features the first apprearance of Kamen Rider Meteor. Synopsis The first part of the film is called and focuses on the Seven Legendary Kamen Riders. The second part is Kamen Rider OOO portion called , where the cast of OOO battle a mysterious Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. The third part is called where Shotaro Hidari discovers Foundation X's activities in Futo and investigates their plans while the original seven Kamen Riders fall into a trap. The fourth part is Kamen Rider Fourze portion called , where the Kamen Rider Club encounters a mysterious girl Gentaro Kisaragi immediately falls head over heels in love with her. However, they not only have to protect her from the Horoscopes, but also deal with Foundation X and their new creations: the .[6] The fifth and final part of the film is . Foundation X's Lem Kannagi reveals that he plans to use the SOLU harvested from the meteorites that have been striking the Earth and combine it with the powers of the Zodiarts Switches and the Core Medals in order to eliminate the Kamen Riders so he can conquer all of humanity, betraying Foundation X in the process. When his plan comes to light, Gentaro Kisaragi and Eiji Hino team up with Shotaro Hidari, Philip, and the legendary seven Kamen Riders to take on Foundation X to save the world. Plot Beginning: Fight! Legendary Seven Riders Meteorites fall from space all over the world, carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU. As Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, and Riderman battle Dustards and Waste Yummy in Europe, Kamen Riders X and Amazon fend off Masquerade Dopants in Chile. In the Middle East, holding off all three grunt types, Kamen Rider Stronger fails to stop Foundation X from retrieving the SOLU. In Japan, Foundation X agent Lem Kannagi reports his progress to Chancellor Kiima and proceeds in the next phase of his plan. OOO: Ankh's Resurrection, The Medal of the Future and The Leading of Hope One of meteorites causes a time hole to open in Japan as a bloodthirsty Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future emerges to fight this era's Kamen Riders. As Kousei Kougami informs Shintaro Goto of the event, giving him the Birth Driver while revealing to have been researching the means to recreate the Core Medals, Erika Satonaka informs Hina Izumi as they make their way to the airport to meet Eiji Hino. However, the ladies are attacked by Waste Yummy with Satonaka attempting to fight them off with the Birth Buster before Eiji arrives to save Hina in the nick of time. However, the mysterious Kamen Rider appears and knocks him out as Akira Date arrives and becomes Kamen Rider Birth Prototype to fight the enemy before Shintaro arrives and joins the fight as Kamen Rider Birth. The two Kamen Rider Births are easily overpowered with Date's Birth Driver damaged beyond repair. However, "Eiji", revealed to be the Greeed Ankh, manages to rip out some of the Core Medals from inside the Kamen Rider as the real Eiji arrives, becoming Kamen Rider OOO and assumes the Random Combos Gatatoradol and Gatagorietar to weaken the enemy. But upon realizing something is off, Kamen Rider OOO hesitates as the enemy Kamen Rider escapes. Soon after, Ankh resumes his usual form, with Date and Shintaro hospitalized, the gang go to the Cous Coussier where the Greeed refuses to explain the circumstance of his return while Eiji reveals that the Kamen Rider may not be acting of his free will due to the Core Medals inside him. But suddenly, several Waste Yummy burst into the Cous Coussier and Eiji and Ankh hold the homunculi off while Hina and Chiyoko Shiraishi get everyone else to safety. Once done, the two encounter the mysterious Kamen Rider. Though Ankh tells him it is a lost cause, Eiji refuses not give up reaching the Kamen Rider and almost dies if it were not for the youth behind the Kamen Rider managing to restrain himself. As Eiji learns that his name is Michal Minato, the youth reveals himself to be the Kamen Rider for 40 years in the future. However, his fear of water made him unable to use the Kamen Rider Aqua system he was granted and he instead uses a Core Medal system created by Kougami to become Kamen Rider Poseidon. Unfortunately, the Core Medals and remains of Kiyoto Maki emerge from a manifested black hole and enter Michal's body, giving Kamen Rider Poseidon a will of his own. Waiting Kamen Rider Poseidon out, Ankh attempts to rip the Core Medals out from the Kamen Rider before the entity leaves Michal's body and decides to fight the Kamen Riders in another time period. Kougami warns Eiji that he does not stand a chance, but he does not believe Kougami, and gives Michal a pair of boxers and tells him to do what he can today in order to see tomorrow. Arriving at the location of the time hole just as Kamen Rider Poseidon is about to leave, as Ankh holds some Waste Yummy off, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight Kamen Rider Poseidon with Date, Shintaro, and Satonaka providing back up. Managing to face his phobia of water, Michal joins the fight as Kamen Rider Aqua to face Poseidon on the water before taking their battle to the land. Assuming Tajadol Combo, Kamen Riders OOO and Aqua combine their signature attacks to destroy Kamen Rider Poseidon. After Kamen Rider Aqua leaves, Ankh is no where to be seen as Eiji reveals to Hina that Ankh actually came from the future, giving him hope that he will somehow revive their friend. However, the two are caught off guard by an explosion as Kannagi retrieves Poseidon's Core Medals. Futo: The Conspiracy Advances: Gallant! Kamen Rider Joker In Futo, Shotaro Hidari chases after a Foundation X convoy before managing to stop it. As Philip is preoccupied, Shotaro decides to become Kamen Rider Joker to destroy the Kamakiri and Kabuto Yummy. By then, Kannagi and his two aides arrive to a secret airport to enter their spacecraft the Exodus and install Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals into a Driver before the Seven Riders arrive. After disposing of the interlopers, Kannagi states that only the SOLU is needed. However, Kamen Rider Joker's interference causes the SOLU sample to leak into the sewer. Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend At Amanogawa High School, they are hosting a cultural festival where Gentaro Kisaragi gets his fortune told by Mr. Chuta Ohsugi before the Kamen Rider Club, consisting of Gentaro and his friends space nerd Yuki Jojima, budding scientist Kengo Utahoshi, football team captain Shun Daimonji, cheerleader Miu Kazashiro, and goth Tomoko Nozama, begins its dedication to the past Kamen Riders. However, other than social butterfly JK being a no show, a mysterious girl falls from the sky as Gentaro saves her and they take her to the hospital. The Kamen Rider Club learns her name to be Nadeshiko Misaki from Subaruboshi High School before the group is attacked by Dustards. Realizing that the Dustards are after her, Gentaro protects Nadeshiko from them before he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze to fight just as Nadeshiko suddenly transforms into Kamen Rider Nadeshiko to help take out the Dustards. Soon after, the Virgo Zodiarts arrives to demand Nadeshiko Misaki from Kamen Rider Fourze as he assumes Elek States to fight the Horoscopes. Deciding to change back into Base States, Kamen Riders Fourze and Nadeshiko execute a Double Rider Rocket Punch to force the Virgo Zodiarts to fall back. After, the Kamen Rider Club learns that Gentaro is in love with Nadeshiko. Spiriting Gentaro off before she can answer Kengo's questions of where she obtained her Kamen Rider system from, Nadeshiko starts to become more vocal as she and Gentaro become closer before he takes her to the Rabbit Hatch. When Nadeshiko takes off her space helmet to kiss him, Gentaro realizes that she is not human. Kengo reveals that she is one of the Seeds Of Life from the Universe, or "SOLU", an alien lifeform that mimics what it sees. Though Kengo explains that a SOLU is unable to be truly conscious, Gentaro refuses to accept it as he runs off. After Yuki manages to cheer him up, Gentaro refuses to let Nadeshiko go as he takes the container holding her from Foundation X posing as college scientists. Touched by Gentaro's feelings for her as she emerges from the container, Nadeshiko hugs him out of gratitude before Foundation X decides to take Nadeshiko by force as Kamen Rider Fourze chases after them on the Machine Massigler before forced to fight Katal as he mutates into the Mutamit Suddendath. After Shun uses the Powerdizer to help in the fight, Nadeshiko becomes Kamen Rider Nadeshiko to fight Foundation X's Masquerade Dopants before joining Kamen Rider Fourze in defeating Suddendath. After Kamen Rider Fourze accepts that she is not real but he still loves her, Nadeshiko is captured by Kannagi who converts her into the SOLU Switch much to Gentaro's horror. After defeating Gentaro, Kannagi leaves the boy at Suddendath's mercy as the rest of the Kamen Rider Club holds the Mutamit off. Touched by his friends' actions, Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze, again, and assumes Fire States before finding Nadeshiko's Rocket Switch Super-1, using it to become Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States to destroy Suddendath. Soon after, the Kamen Rider Club meets Eiji as he asks for Gentaro's help in defeating Foundation X. Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory Meeting up with Shotaro and Philip, Gentaro introduces himself as he and Shotaro hit it off before he explains the nature of Foundation X with its agent Kannagi having betrayed the organization to take over the world. However, Kannagi sends his remaining aide Solaris to finish the Kamen Riders off by becoming the Unicorn Zodiarts while her followers become the Orion, Chameleon, and Hound Zodiarts. To return the favor to Eiji for before, Shotaro and Philip become Kamen Rider Double to hold off the Foundation X Zodiarts as Eiji and Gentaro assume their Kamen Rider forms to reach Kannagi. Amused at the Kamen Riders' intent to stop him, Kannagi puts them at the mercy of an army of Dustards, Waste Yummy, and Masquerade Dopants. As Kamen Rider OOO assumes his various Combos to take out some of the grunts, Kamen Rider Fourze uses his Astroswitch combinations to wipe out the rest before the Exodus begins takeoff. As Kamen Rider OOO is overpowered by replicas of the Greeed and the Museum Dopants, Kamen Rider Fourze reveals he has found four Kamen Rider themed Astroswitches and three Kamen Rider themed Core Medals. When the two Riders use the items, they are revealed to be the Seven Legendary Kamen Riders and are able to return to their normal forms. They tell the two Kamen Riders to stop Kannagi while they hold off the monster replicas as Kamen Rider Aqua arrives to give Kamen Rider OOO a new set of Core Medals from the future. Once inside the Exodus, the Kamen Riders face Kannagi as he becomes Super Galaxy King and overpowers Kamen Riders Fourze and OOO before forcing the former outside. However, with the Kamen Rider Club's help, Kamen Rider Fourze uses the Powerdizer to reach the Exodus. As Kamen Riders Double CycloneJokerXtreme and Aqua, along with the seven Kamen Riders defeat the monster replicas, Kamen Rider OOO uses the Super Core Medals to become Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo to fight the Super Galaxy King on equal ground. Joined by Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States, he and Kamen Rider OOO double team the ex-Foundation X member before he uses the SOLU Switch's power on them. But with Nadeshiko giving him a power boost, Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze execute the Super Tatoba Kick and Rider Double Drill Kick to destroy the Super Galaxy King by using their kicks to force him off of the Exodus just as the ship begins to explode, slamming into the ship's nose. Now a being of pure energy, Nadeshiko departs the Earth for space as the Kamen Riders re-enter the atmosphere. As Eiji resumes his journey with his hope for Ankh's return stronger than ever, Gentaro encounters the real Nadeshiko Misaki just as he goes back to school however she walks past him without acknowledging him. Broken-hearted, Gentaro is welcomed back by his friends at Kamen Rider Club, making him feel better. Epilogue After the credits, the final few members of Kannagi's forces attempt to get away when they encounter a mysterious black and blue Kamen Rider who announces himself as Kamen Rider Meteor. He easily dispatches his foes before canceling his transformation into a young man who was unimpressed by his enemies, and notes that he should find his target at Amanogawa High School. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Fourze: The placement of this movie is set between episodes 14 and 15. Characters Kamen Riders Seven Legendary Kamen Riders And Introducing Meteor Allies OOO *Hina Izumi *Chiyoko Shiraishi Kougami Foundation *Kousei Kougami *Erika Satonaka Fourze Kamen Rider Club *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Miu Kazashiro *JK *Shun Daimonji *Tomoko Nozama Amanogawa High Faculty *Chuta Ohsugi Villains *Foundation X **Chancellor Kiima **Lem Kannagi/Super Galaxy King **Super Evolved Lifeform Mutamits ***Katal/Suddendath ***Solaris/Unicorn Zodiarts ***Orion Zodiarts ***Chameleon Zodiarts ***Hound Zodiarts **Masquerade Dopants **Waste Yummies **Stardust Ninja Dustards **Dummy Inhumanoids (Dopant/Greeed replicas) ***Terror Dopant ***ClayDoll Dopant ***R Nazca Dopant ***Smilodon Dopant ***Uva ***Kazari ***Gamel ***Mezool **Yummy ***Kamakiri Yummy ***Kabuto Yummy *Zodiarts **Mitsuaki Gamou **Virgo Zodiarts **Leo Zodiarts Cast ''Beginning cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Fourze cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : OOO cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Futo: The Conspiracy Advances cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker: *Ankh, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Aqua, Kamen Rider Meteor: *Kamen Rider Poseidon: *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: *Virgo Zodiarts: *Leo Zodiarts: *Suddendath: *Super Galaxy King: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Fourze ***Circle - Elek, Rocket, Fire, Rocket S-1, Chain Array, Magic Hand, Riderman ***Cross - Launcher, Chainsaw, 1 ***Triangle - Gatling, Spike, Hopping, Drill, V3 ***Square - Radar, Shield, Scissors, 2, Winch, Parachute **'States Used:' ***Base States, Elek States, Fire States, Rocket States **Nadeshiko ***Circle - Rocket ***Square - N/A Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **OOO ***Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Sai, Shachi, Lion, X, Super Taka ***Arms - Tora, Gorilla, Unagi, Kujaku, Kamakiri, Amazon, Super Tora ***Legs - Batta, Condor, Cheetah, Zou, Tako, Stronger, Super Batta **'Combos used': ***Tatoba Combo, Gatatoradol, Gatagorietar, Sagohzo Combo, Shauta Combo, Tajadol Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Latorartar Combo, Super Tatoba Combo **Poseidon ***Head - Same ***Arms - Kujira ***Legs - Ookamiuo **'Forms used': ***Poseidon Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Cyclone (once in Bicker Shield), Heat (once in Bicker Shield), Luna (once in Bicker Shield), Xtreme ***Body - Joker (once in Bicker Shield), Metal, Trigger, Xtreme ***Other - Prism (in Prism Sword) **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger, CycloneJokerXtreme **Joker ***Joker **'Forms:' ***Joker Theme songs ;Main film theme *"SAMURAI STRONG STYLE" **Lyrics: Show Ayanocozey **Composition & Arrangement: Marty Friedman **Artist: vs. The movie's theme. Show Ayanocozey of Kishidan (a.k.a. DJ OZMA) and former guitarist Marty Friedman recorded the Mega Max theme song "SAMURAI STRONG STYLE". Ayanocozey said that he had been a fan of the Kamen Rider Series when he was younger, having watched Super-1 and Black, and became envious that Koji Kikkawa had himself become involved in the Kamen Rider Series as a musician. To him, the meaning behind the song is the unique heroism that the Japanese idolize, |date=2011-11-26|accessdate=2011-11-25}} a hero that will give his life to save another, and he plans to style the song in the same way Ichirou Mizuki and Akira Kushida have done for their hero show theme songs. He has also stated his pleasure in collaborating with Friedman, as he was a fan of Megadeth in junior high. Friedman is also pleased with his collaboration with Ayanocozey, having previously worked with him on a commercial campaign, and states that the song has an ultimate manly feel to it. |date=2011-11-26|accessdate=2011-11-25}} "SAMURAI STRONG STYLE" was released on December 21, 2011, alongside the film's soundtrack and the television series' soundtrack. ;Insert songs *"Anything Goes! OOO Special Edit" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Tatsuo (of everset and Galveston 19) **Arrangement: Tatsuo & Kōtarō Nakagawa **Artist: × Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) *"Shout Out" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) "Shout Out" makes its debut in the film, having never been used in the Kamen Rider OOO broadcast run. Errors *When OOO inserts the Rider Medals into the OOO Driver, the belt announces the Medals. **Also, after OOO scans the Rider Medals once, the OOO Scanner only says "Scanning Charge". *When Double inserts the Gaia Memories into the Prism Bicker, the last memory he inserts is Heat, but it says "Joker" instead. Notes *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***One Taka Medal ***One Kujaku Medal ***One Condor Medal **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal *As of this movie, Eiji now has one of nearly every Core Medal, except for the Purple Cores and the Orange Cores. **Eiji is later shown to have a set of Purple Cores and Orange Cores in and Movie War Ultimatum respectively. *This is the only Movie War film that has more than 3 acts. *This is the first Rider movie that features three new riders since Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love (Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown does not count since there were three characters that were riders, but two were the same suit) *Like previous Movie War films the secondary Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor, makes his debut in the film. *This is the first Movie War that doesn't show the current main Rider's Super Form or at least a form that resembles the Super Form (in this case, Magnet States). *When Philip explains to Eiji and Gentaro about Foundation X, some scenes were from W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal and W Forever movies. *Despite OOO not assuming Putotrya Combo in this film, it does appear in a flashback. **It is also the first Movie War that doesn't have the previous Rider assuming into their final form. *The scene where Fourze performs the Rider Rocket Drill Kick while dragging OOO with him into the Exodus is a reference to Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals where Fourze swings OOO with the Magic Hand Module and throws him to attack Gara while OOO was panicking of being thrown. *This is the only Movie War that doesn't have the Secondary Rider from the previous series to aid the Primary Riders in the Movie War portion. *Despite that Sarina Sonada doesn't appear in this film, she only appears as a photo by Chuta Ohsugi. *Kamen Rider OOO's "early-bird cameo" aiding Double in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate is acknowledged by the two Riders, as Shotaro remembering Eiji's words of Riders helping out each other. *In the Director's cut, the countdown sequence on the Nadeshiko Driver was added. *This is the second Movie War film that features Showa Riders. *The obscured monsters from the future briefly shown in Michal Minato's flashbacks are all actually Undead, namely the Tortoise Undead, Caucasus Undead, Paradoxa Undead, and a modified Trial F. However, it is unclear whether it is just a case of suit reuse or if they were meant to be the Undead unsealed again in the future. *When OOO becomes Gatakiriba Combo, the clones would not appear until he uses the Gatakiriba Kick. *The scene where Eiji gets shot by Kamen Rider Poseidon causing him to flip into the air, stuntman Seiji Takaiwa said the resulting landing where Eiji's double falls on his head was an accident. The stunt double was rushed to the hospital later. *This is the first Movie War that features at least one character to appear on the third consecutive Movie War film. In this case, Shotaro and Philip. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー_フォーゼ&オーズ_MOVIE大戦MEGA_MAX Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official website *Website for Toei Category:Movie War Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Movies